Just the Beginning
by yanocchi
Summary: Weddings are always a good place to start. Written for the C2 Zutara 100. Theme 1 Beginnings


**THEME #1 – BEGINNINGS**

**by yanocchi for the Zutara100**** C2

* * *

**

Everybody told Katara her wedding day was suppost to be the happiest day of her life. To her, it was just a blur; a confusing, stressful and slightly scary blur.

All the preparations had been handled by her friends and family. Her wedding robe had been picked out by her sisters, or soon-to-be-sisters. Azula and Suki had critically looked over bolt after bolt of fabric while Katara had stood by anxiously. The heavy layered robes were a complete surprise to the bride. She had stood there, and she might have a vague memory of mumbling some sort of approval to a few fabrics and patterns, but the completed robe in no way resembled what Katara thought it would.

Katara had hoped that the ceremony would stay small. Her family, Zuko's family, a few close friends... Iroh had abolished that idea right from the start. After all, the Fire Lord couldn't be married without having his most important ministers and advisors in attendance. And of course Aang had insisted that Bumi attend, and with the King of the Earth Kingdom came an appropriate retinue. Katara had invited Master Pakku, and Arnook as well; those two important figures brought a company of their own. Iroh appointed himself as the de facto wedding organizer, since the most important people in the world were attending and only he had the political know-how to keep everybody happy.

Katara's first words when she look at the tentative guest list Iroh had drawn up had been, "Where will we PUT them all?"

"Not to worry, my dear," Iroh had said with a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "You have a whole palace now!"

This had sent Katara into another daze. A palace? Her? She was born in a hide tent! She had grown up in the most provincial part of the world, bar none! Not too long ago she was sleeping on the ground! And now a palace?

But there was no time to reconcile herself to the idea. Next was the wedding banquet, supervised by Toph, Sokka and Iroh. Katara's anxiousness didn't leave her with much of an appetite, and each royal chef had his or her own special dish that was SURE to be absolutely ESSENTIAL for the elaborate meal, and of course this meant Katara had to try each and every one.

And then Aunt Wu had pulled her aside to discuss the vows.

"Oh, the traditional vows should do just fine," Katara had assured Aunt Wu.

"That's just the problem, dear," Aunt Wu had said mildly. "WHICH traditional vows? And this is anything but a traditional marriage. Besides," she had added in a voice that oozed motherly bliss, "it's customary for a couple to make a personal set a vows."

So Katara had been forced to sit down with Aunt Wu and discuss in embarrassing detail her relationship with Zuko. The older woman had then drawn up a page that looked suspiciously like a speech. Katara took one look at the document and vetoed it, face aflame.

"I can't say this stuff!" she had protested.

Aunt Wu had looked at her in confusion. "But— you DO love him, don't you?"

Katara flushed and refused to meet Aunt Wu's eyes. "Well of course I do! But I still can't say this."

"It's just saying that you love him. If it's true, what's the problem?"

"But it's not how I feel. I love him, but it's not what I feel," she explained firmly, placing one hand over her heart for emphasis.

Aunt Wu had smiled at that, and without another word handed the brush and paper to Katara. Katara had smiled in defeat and sat down to write her own vows.

And now here she was. She was standing behind the flimsy paper screen in her wedding robes, moments from starting the real ceremony. She was lightheaded, making her feel like her feet were floating a few inches above the ground. Katara kept her hands firmly clasped and hidden in her sleeves. If not, they would begin to shake again.

Not for the first time, she wondered if it would have been better for them to elope.

From the other side of the screen, Katara heard Aang's voice. It had begun! Aang had protested marrying the two of them at first, since he had never performed a wedding. He had been convinced when Zuko had said in his gruff and straight forward way, "You're the only person we want to do it." Aang had opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say anything a thought seemed to dawn on him and he flashed them a slightly goofy smile.

"...and so you become reborn into your new lives, together," Aang said confidently. He had practiced hard, and though the formal words had tripped his tongue before he spoke clearly now.

Katara took a deep breath and stepped up to the paper screen. Unlike normal screens, which were reinforced by a grid of wood, this screen had no lattice in the center. The center of the screen was a large circle of nothing but paper. Katara saw the faint scorings that radiated from the center of the circle. She reached forward and pushed firmly in the middle of the screen and the paper tore easily.

Katara heaved a sigh of relief. What if the paper hadn't torn? What if the screen had toppled over? But there was no time to relax. Ducking her head, Katara stepped gingerly through the now gaping screen.

She raised her head and met Zuko's eyes across the few meters that separated them. There was a pause as the two of them saw each other for the first time. Zuko was dressed in black robes, the severe color softened by the crimson and gold collar. His trousers were of dark maroon, almost brown, and accented with a narrow strip of lighter color on the outside of either leg. Katara could faintly see intricate pattern of birds in flight woven into the fabric of his robes, similar to the one on her own.

Katara's robes were, of course, much more elaborate. Her over-robe was white, embroidered with opening flower buds, birds, and other traditional symbols of good luck, prosperity and, Katara remembered with a blush, fertility. Her layered under-robes were white, pink, blue, green, red and yellow, though only the edge of each collar was visible at her neck. Her sash was of overwhelmingly stiff indigo brocade and tied elaborately just above her navel with brilliant cords. In the center of the decorative knot was the charm from her mother's necklace.

Katara had never seen Zuko look so handsome. Then again, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't seen him at all for the last week. As per tradition, the bride and groom weren't permitted to see each other for a week before the wedding, so that the two of them could "meditate on true meaning of marriage, and prepare for a new beginning." Zuko had raged and Katara had fumed, but there was no changing anybody's mind, and so they regretfully allowed themselves to be separated.

After that most of the ceremony seemed to fly past. The bride and groom seated themselves on either side of a small low table. Silently, the bride's maid and the groom's man stepped onto the raised dais and took up their positions slightly behind their respective charges.

Katara fixed her eyes on the table top in front of her. She couldn't look directly at Zuko, it would be too embarrassing. If she met his eyes she'd eventually start to fidget and she had promised herself she wouldn't fidget. Standing over them, Aang tirelessly recited the formulaic official vows. Every so often he was pause and gesture to Zuko, then Katara and asked if they accepted the vows. Each time, the two of them bowed their heads slightly and replied, "I accept." Then Aang would bring his hands together with a small clap and start on the next set of vows. Katara tried to listen and pay attention, but she was simply too anxious.

As she sat there, she thought back to when she had first met Zuko. He had frightened her, and admittedly awed her a little. Like some kind of hero (or villain) out of a story, he had appeared suddenly. It wasn't the men that flanked him that had impressed Katara with his power, or the ship that had seemed so massive. It was simply HIM; he radiated power and confidence. Back that, that forcefulness had scared her. It wasn't until much later that she learned she had no need to fear him. Zuko's powerful nature was balanced by a caring heart and honorable will.

Katara was recalled to the present by a subtle change in the pace of the ceremony. This was the part she had dreaded the most.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sokka hand Zuko a small cup. Katara turned and took her own cup from Toph. She turned back to Zuko their eyes met. The pair stared at each other nervously. Why were they doing this ceremony anyway? In her heart Katara had already said the vows, even before they had decided to get married. And Zuko had shown in a thousand little ways that he had said the vows to himself too.

Katara gave Zuko a slight smile as though to say, "Isn't this silly?"

A corner of Zuko's mouth lifted ruefully in an answering smile.

Then the cups were filled. Katara drank a mouthful of the bitter tea, then traded cups with Zuko and repeated the action. Next they broke a wafer ("It's a cookie, why do I have to call it a wafer?" Katara had asked in exasperation when Aunt Wu had corrected her as they practiced the ceremony.) and took a bite, then traded halves and ate again.

And then they stood. Toph handed a silken cord into Katara's numb fingers. One end draped across her palm, Katara reached forward. Zuko, his own cord in hand, grasped Katara's hand firmly. Both their hands were slightly damp, both from nervousness and the heavy finery they wore, and the slick cords pressed into their palms.

Aang solemnly took the trailing ends of the cords and began to tie them loosely around their joined hands. It was a special knot Aunt Wu had taught him, and for a moment Katara wondered if maybe Aang was more nervous than she was. If he did it wrong...

But there was no more time to think. The knot was finished, and Aang nodded once, anxiously. Zuko and Katara looked at each other, and simultaneously released the other's hand, holding on to one of the cords. Slowly and steadily, they pulled their hands free of the loose knot, drawing the cords with them. Suddenly the knot fell into place, the slack was gone, and Zuko and Katara were joined as husband and wife.

A massive cheer went up from the assembled people. Aang began to laugh in relief. "I didn't think it would work!" he confessed when his two friends looked at him in surprise. "I was worried it would just fall apart instead of turning into a knot! I must have practiced a million times, and this is the first time I got it right."

"WHAT!"

"Twinkle Toes is a butter fingers!" Toph teased.

"I told you Aunt Wu should have done it!" Aang said defensively.

"Who cares? Everything turned out fine," Sokka said in his usual relaxed tone.

Katara and Zuko raised their hands to look at the knot. It wasn't really that impressive looking, but as they lifted their hands over their heads and raised the knot to eye level, the cheering of the crowd intensified.

"I now present you as husband and wife!" Aang shouted over the roar of the crowd. "You may kiss the bride," he added in a normal voice with an impish grin at Zuko.

Katara's husband (her mind reeled!) blushed. "Wait, now? In front of all these people?" Katara shot a glance at the sea of faces with a feeling very much akin to horror.

"That's how it's done," Sokka drawled, clearly enjoying being able to tease the pair. "It's one of the perks of being married. Suddenly you're allowed to do all sorts of things." He grinned broadly.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other, somewhat startled by the thought. Not that the idea Sokka was implying hadn't occurred to them, but rather the way he had said it. They were allowed to hold hands when they walked together now, instead of having to walk separately because they were from different countries. They could call each other "friend" without having to hide their nationalities. They would be allowed to go anywhere in the world, together, without worrying about being attacked because their countries were at war. The world was at peace for the first time in a century. Anything was possible, and everything was allowed.

All these thoughts ran through their heads in an instant. With a shout of joy Katara dropped the cord and threw her arms around Zuko's neck. At the same time, he reached for her and lifted her off her feet and into his arms. Their kiss wasn't just a celebration of the beginning of their new life, but a celebration of the beginning of a new era of peace.

"Don't get too comfortable like that," Sokka laughed. "This is just the beginning."

Hours later, Katara and Zuko slipped away from the riotous wedding feast. They had changed into less formal outfits and had allowed their friends and family to make toast after toast to them. Aang had earnestly told them he hoped they would always be friends, Toph had advised them always have fun, and Sokka had told them with good humor to remember that the best part of fighting was always making up. Azula then wished Katara good luck in taming Zuko, and told her brother she was glad he had found a woman just as stubborn as he was. Most people laughed, but a few people understood that what she really meant to say was "Welcome to the family, sister." Pakku, who had perhaps enjoyed the toasting too much, only made it halfway through his speech before tears started leaking from his eyes and he had to finish hastily. Iroh fared no better, and in the end he simply sobbed out, "I'm so happy for you!"

Escaping to the cooler night air of an outdoor walkway, Katara took deep breaths to clear her head. She turned when she heard a step behind her. Zuko joined her at the railing and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Trying to abandon me to suffer through this alone?" he accused her fondly.

"Rats, you found me," she joked back. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and she rested her head against his chest. They looked out over the city where the population celebrated. Festival lanterns illuminated the streets and strains of music reached their ears, all jumbled together in an oddly mismatched harmony. Shouts and cheers could be heard, and occasionally the whistle and pop of fireworks bursting over the rooftops. It was so different from the world they had known before. No militias marching through the streets, no drums marking time or horns blaring orders. Brilliant fireworks replaced grim catapults and the shouts were of joy instead of fear.

"Are you happy?" Zuko asked suddenly. Katara tilted her head to look up at him. His expression was slightly worried.

"Of course I'm happy," she replied, meaning it.

Zuko hesitated, still looking out over the city. "Everybody's happy the war is over," he said hesitantly. "I mean, are you happy being— well, being married?"

Before Katara could answer there was a shout behind them. The pair turned, startled. Their family and friends were clustered behind them.

"What are you doing HERE?" Azula demanded, her words slurred ever so slightly. She was flanked by a very giggly Suki and Ty Lee on one side, and the only slightly less giggly Mai and Toph on the other.

"Um, we were just—" Katara began, but Azula tipped her head in a way that made Katara's words trail off.

"Listen, little sister," Azula said in a warm voice, "this is your wedding night. How much more time are you gonna waste here?"

Katara flushed as Zuko hastily took his arm from her shoulders and cleared his through in embarrassment.

"No, that's not how it works!" Ty Lee protested. "You're suppost to do the OPPOSITE! Like this!" She wrapped her arms around Suki in a fierce hug. Suki laughed and threw her arms around her friend, pressing their cheeks together.

"Only more opposite!" Suki added, which Toph found hilarious.

Azula nodded her agreement. "Zuko here isn't the brightest, so you may have to explain how these things work," she told Katara smugly.

"I know how "these things" work!" Zuko protested.

"I couldn't tell, since you're still HERE and not in the BEDROOM!" Azula shot back. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other, both red in the face. "What are you waiting for? GET OUTTA HERE!" Azula ordered, giving them a push.

Blushing furiously, and accompanied by shouts and whistles of encouragement, the newlyweds laughingly fled.

They reached their shared bedroom out of breath and still laughing. As soon as they caught their breath, though, the comfortable and relaxed mood was replaced by nervousness.

Sitting at the foot of their bed (their bed! Their marriage bed!) Katara and Zuko found they didn't know what to do next. Not that they were ignorant of what to do, and not that they didn't WANT to, but neither of them had any idea how to go about STARTING the whole thing.

It was Zuko who broke the silence. "I never heard your answer," he said abruptly. Katara started at the sound of his voice, and felt the mattress amplify her slight movement. Zuko shifted and looked up at her. "If you're happy being married or not."

Katara gave a nervous little laugh. "This marriage thing is still pretty new to me. Ask me again in ten years, after I've gotten used to the idea."

She felt Zuko scoot a little closer. "You'd make me wait ten years for an answer?" he asked.

Katara glanced up at him and smiled. She rested one hand gently on his scarred cheek and looked him in the eye. "Isn't that an answer?" Zuko leaned over and pulled Katara closer.

"Not really," he replied, his face very serious. "I don't want to wait ten years to know whether or not you're happy. I want you to be happy all the time; now, ten years from now, fifty years from now..."

"Yes, Zuko, I'm happy," Katara assured him with a smile. "This is just the beginning of being happy. In ten years I'll still be happy, and in fifty years I'll be even happier."

Zuko pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Katara could feel his lips smiling against her own. After a long moment, Zuko drew back and grinned at her. His eyes were laughing and the look he gave her made Katara blush.

"You're right," he murmured warmly, kissing her again. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

**ATOGAKI:** Not the most brilliant piece of writing I've ever done, but whatever. It was fun to write. I wanted something at least half way decent as my first piece for Zutara100, but everything I managed to come up with crap, so I resigned myself to waiting for inspiration to strike. Then I started thinking about my father's wedding, which is coming up kinda soon, and everything sorta fell into place.

Set the spring following the Comet.

Also, for those of you who are waiting for me to update Reversal of Fortunes, please be patient for just a little longer! And just to be clear, this story has nothing to do with RoF, though to make it easier for me to write I kind of borrowed from the (much) later chapters to provide a history.

This is the first one-shot I've ever completed and posted, so I apologize if it's a little awkward.

And go check out the C2 Zutara 100! Join us here or on LJ (where we're Zutara100)


End file.
